bullyscholarshipeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Djhlh.k
EvilEvilHasItsStandards: Rowan, of all people. He says in "YOLO" that he condones it at times and accepts it as a necessary evil, but never found joy in ending a life. ** TheMole: spoiler: Quinn becomes B613's inside guy at Olivia Pope & Associates. ** TheMole: And Tom is B613's inside guy at the White House. * AbusiveParents: Rowan emotionally manipulates Olivia. * AmbiguouslyBrown: Stephen, who has typical features of Latinos like black hair, brown eyes and tan-ish skin, but it's definitely the Scottish accent that throws people off. * BoomHeadshot: ** spoiler: President Grant is shot in the head during his assassination attempt. ** spoiler: While Olivia is escaping from where she was being in captivity, she shoots one of the guards in the head--her first murder. ** Jake shoots Vanessa Chandler and Carla Steele in the head. * : B613 agents, more or less. Huck would be a prime example, having been extremely skeptical when he first joined B613 to out-and-out loving the murder part of the job. * CareerVersusFamily: B613 forces Huck to part from his family or he would be punished. He still chooses his family and is sent to the Hole for it, wherein he still chose his family everytime he was asked if he still had one. * ChekhovsSkill: Quinn, who learns how to hack, shoot a gun and even gets nicknamed "Baby Huck" for it, so it's no wonder she spoiler: joins B613. * ChekhovsGun: The glass of water Olivia drank for TheLawOfConservationOfDetail 17 seconds while being spoiler: held captive. She used it to get someone to notice the reflection of the man behind the video. * CorruptCorporateExecutive: Hollis Doyle, who unsurprisingly doubles as a SleazyPolitician. * DareToBeBadass: Quinn, who from the start of the series and probably even before has wanted to be a gladiator in a suit. * EmptyShell: Huck. * Foreshadowing: ** When Cyrus has his team collect data on the members of OPA, Quinn's profile has nothing beyond the last four years. spoiler: Turns out it's because Quinn--whose actual name is Lindsay Dwyer--was framed for a bombing at Cytron Inc. and was about to be apprehended for it, when an unknown person kidnapped her, brought her to Washington D.C. and gave her an entirely new identity. ** Those 4,329 votes that Governor Reston lost in Defiance, Ohio that cost him the election itself, which he kept mentioning in "All Roads Lead to Fitz"? Yeah, spoiler: well those 4,329 votes were all rigged. * ForgivenButNotForgotten: Fitz with Defiance. * HeWhoMustNotBeNamed: Command, who, apparently, may not be seen either. * HoneyTrap: James is unknowingly sent by Cyrus to seduce spoiler: Sally Langston's closeted husband. * HopeBringer: Rowan says that Olivia is this and he really is right--her job alone as someone who people go to when they need help is an example of her character. And that hope also extends to her colleagues, whom she has all helped get out of tough situations in life. *-->Rowan: In the face of darkness, you drag everyone into the light. ...At least I like to think that is the point of you. * ICanStillFight: spoiler: Fitz wakes up from his coma after being shot in the head and quickly returns to work, despite the skeptism from people like Sally Langston. * IKnowYoureInThereSomewhereFight: After disowning her as a gladiator, Huck tells Quinn that he knows "there's still a gladiator in her". * KidWithTheLeash: Olivia being the kid, while Huck is the leash. She is often the one who restrains him, but has also been the one who has set him free. * MadnessMantra: Seven-fifty-two, seven-fifty-two, seven-fifty-two, seven-fifty-two... which is the very minute in which Huck sees his family for the first time since being released from the hole. * PapaWolf: Papa Pope, despite being AbusiveParents emotionally abusive towards Olivia. * PoliceBrutality: The plot of the fourth season episode "The Lawn Chair." A black teen, Brandon Parker, is killed by the police for allegedly having a knife of them, which OPA eventually figures out was planted there. The cop is ultimately brought to justice, Brandon's father gets to meet with the President and a bill is introduced to combat police brutality, a stark contrast of what the outcome usually is in RealLife. * Polyamory: Mellie tells Daniel Douglas that Cyrus and James are in an open marriage to tempt him into spoiler: sleeping with James. * ThePunishment: The Hole for disobedient B613 agents. * RetiredMonster: * Room101: The Hole. * TisOnlyABulletInTheBrain: spoiler: One of the places Fitz is shot during his assassination attempt is the head, however upon waking up (not to mention miraculously), he insists on going back to work and faces relatively few difficulties. * ThereIsNoKillLikeOverkill: spoiler: Olivia kills spoiler: Andrew Olivia kills Andrew by clubbing him with a chair, in which maybe three times would have done it, but Olivia goes for a whopping total of ten.]] * ThisIsUnforgivable: Olivia loses it when Abby tells her that she holds her responsible for spoiler: Harrison's death and thus uses the phrase. * TrackingChip: All B613 agents have a tracking chip in them. * VillainProtagonist: Olivia, though some may argue she isn't. Motive aside, she has spoiler: rigged elections, used dirty tricks and murdered people. * WelcomeBackTraitor: Quinn remains at OPA despite spoiler: joining B613. * YouHave48Hours: To declare war on West Angola or spoiler: Olivia dies! * YouWouldntShootMe: Or so Rowan thought when he places an empty gun in front of Olivia to see if she would use it. ---- * TheBabyIsKicking * PresidentialAssassination * BabiesDontScream * DeathBroughtUsCloser